


Who's to Say I'm Not?

by me_llamo_nic



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Jossverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_llamo_nic/pseuds/me_llamo_nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the Scoobies try online dating. Plays out as an IM conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's to Say I'm Not?

**Title**: Who’s to say I’m not?  
**Rating**: PG-13?  
**Warnings**: Femslashy goodness.  
**Summary**: Two of the Scoobies try online dating.  
**A/N**: The fic plays out as an IM conversation. I think I’ve read something similar before, but if I have I can’t remember where. At any rate, I doubt this is an original idea, but hopefully it’s still an enjoyable fic anyway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Vixxen81 @ 07:48:24:** Hi!

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 07:48:55:** Hi…

**Vixxen81 @ 07:49:33:** I’ve never really done this b4…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 07:50:04:** Neither have I…

**Vixxen81 @ 07:50:36:** Oh this should be fun

**Vixxen81 @ 07:51:11:** So…where do u wanna start?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 07:51:54:** I really don’t know.

**Vixxen81 @ 07:52:42:** Well, what kind of girls r you into?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 07:53:28: **I’m not too particular.

**Vixxen81 @ 07:54:01:** But there must be ones that turn you on

**Vixxen81 @ 07:54:16:** Was that too forward?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 07:54:23:** Just thinking…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 07:55:15:** A good smile is a must.

**Vixxen81 @ 07:55:27:** *eyeroll*

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 07:55:42:** What?

**Vixxen81 @ 07:56:03:** Not very exciting.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 07:56:25:** You go then.

**Vixxen81 @ 07:57:31:** Good hips. Hips that make you wanna grab her. And smooth, slender legs that just beg to be rubbed.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 07:57:56:** Pouty lips.

**Vixxen81 @ 07:58:13:** Yes! Gotta have a good pout.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 07:58:44:** And soft breasts.

**Vixxen81 @ 07:58:59:** Definitely.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 07:59:14:** _Real_ breasts.

**Vixxen81 @ 07:59:26:** Omg, yes!

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 07:59:57:** I’m not much in the size department.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:00:10:** They’re there, but nothing to write home about.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:00:14:** Me neither. Don’t sweat it.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:00:55:** So…

**Vixxen81 @ 08:01:06:** So…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:01:52:** How long have you known?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:02:09:** Known?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:02:23:** That you’re gay.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:03:48:** not long... Is that ok?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:04:02:** I don’t mind. So, how long?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:04:18:** Couple months

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:04:47:** And you’re hanging out here?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:05:46:** Not so good with the flirting in code, at least here I already know the girls are gay

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:06:11:** You could always try a gay bar.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:06:58:** I dont think there r any in my town :-(

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:07:13:** Same here. *sigh*

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:08:01:** So, two months? Have you even been with a woman?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:08:45:** You’re not gonna go away if I say no r you?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:09:04:** I’m still here.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:09:33:** Good :-D Because I like you so far.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:09:56:** I like you too.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:10:12:** *grins coyly*

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:10:24:** Coyly…

**Vixxen81 @ 08:10:51:** I’m the master of sexy grins

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:11:18:** I’d like to see that.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:11:50:** So what about you? How long have you known?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:12:27:** Three years.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:12:39:** Oh god my face is red

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:12:55:** Why?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:13:53:** you must think I’m a joke. I shouldve lied about how long

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:14:28:** I’m glad you told the truth; honesty will get you a long way with me.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:14:51:** I can go…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:14:58:** Don’t!

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:15:15:** I told you I like you.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:15:34:** Please. Let’s keep talking.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:16:02:** You still there?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:16:19:** Yeah…

**Vixxen81 @ 08:16:41:** Probably gonna regret asking this but…

**Vixxen81 @ 08:17:10:** How many girls have you been with?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:17:36:** One.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:17:51:** Oh

**Vixxen81 @ 08:18:14:** That actually makes me feel a little better.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:18:25:** God that probably sounded rude

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:18:38:** Relax.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:18:49:** Sorry…

**Vixxen81 @ 08:19:13:** I’m like freakishly nervous

**Vixxen81 @ 08:19:36:** My foot kinda likes to liv in my mouth.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:19:40:** live

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:20:34:** Well, hey, if you’re that flexible, you shouldn’t have any trouble getting a girl.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:21:06:** Oh I’ve got muscles you’ve never even dreamed of ;-)

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:21:15:** 0.0

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:21:52:** So, do you work out a lot, then?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:22:10:** I dont know if I’d say a lot.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:22:27:** I’m pretty fit tho…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:22:41:** Sounds sexy.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:22:44:** And strong.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:22:58:** Like superhero strong.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:23:14:** You’re a superhero?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:23:29:** Oh totally!

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:23:52:** What are your powers?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:24:33:** So far I’ve got sexy grins and flexible feet.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:24:56:** My other skills remain untested…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:25:17:** Maybe I could help you with that.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:25:28:** Think you can keep up?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:25:54:** Oh, I’m, like, in the Justice League.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:26:11:** Your a superhero too?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:26:24:** Darn tootin’.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:26:42:** I mean, “Damn straight!”

**Vixxen81 @ 08:26:48:** lol

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:26:52:** Ignore that first one.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:27:09:** That’s my inenr nerd talking.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:27:13:** Inner*

**Vixxen81 @ 08:27:25:** Inner nerd huh? *grins*

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:27:36:** You like nerds?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:27:50:** Smart girls are SO HOT!

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:28:02:** You’re too perfect.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:28:16:** You’re not so bad yourslef

**Vixxen81 @ 08:28:31:** So do you wear glasses?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:28:38:** No.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:28:45:** *pouts*

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:28:57:** Sorry.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:29:07:** Superficial detail/ Not that important.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:29:19:** That slash was supposed to be a period.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:29:50:** So, apart from the superhero gig, what’s your day job?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:30:46:** I’m a psychiatrist.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:30:59:** Wow. Really?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:31:14:** Actually no.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:31:20:** Not exactly

**Vixxen81 @ 08:31:28:** Sorry.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:31:35:** What exactly, then?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:31:56:** I’m a guidance counselor.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:32:12:** Which is similar. I was really only stretching the truth.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:32:31:** Don’t make me spank you. *wags finger*

**Vixxen81 @ 08:32:49:** On second thought, I’ve got some bold faced lies for ya.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:33:59:** You want to be spanked?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:34:23:** Maybe a little… U?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:34:38:** Maybe a little. ;-)

**Vixxen81 @ 08:34:56:** And I am sorry about the truth stretch-age

**Vixxen81 @ 08:35:04:** It was stupid

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:35:17:** It’s okay.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:35:45:** It’s only natural that you want to show the best side of yourself.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:36:03:** But you really don’t have to work so hard to impress me.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:36:31:** So what do you do?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:36:46:** When your not Justice League-ing.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:37:08:** I’m a student.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:37:20:** The eventual plan is teacher.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:37:32:** So, I can definitely respect the counselor thing.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:37:54:** Wow, if things work out we could like work at the same school.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:38:13:** Oh god I’m such a dork! *hides face*

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:38:25:** I like it. :-)

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:38:39:** And I’m glad you’re looking for something long-term.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:38:57:** It would really suck if you were so perfect and just looking for casual sex.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:39:33:** I’m still afraid I’m gonna break the rules of lesbainism and you’ll want me to go away…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:39:51:** Oh, the rules are easy.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:40:48:** Rule 1: Make sure she doesn’t have a penis. Rule 2: Make it up as you go.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:41:12:** I think I can swing that.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:41:34:** You don’t have a penis right?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:41:47:** LoL. You’re safe with me.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:42:10:** Good. Because I’ve been there and done that and I’m SO ready to move on.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:42:18:** God I’m stupid sometimes…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:42:31:** I’ve been with guys too.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:42:48:** Well, guy.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:43:02:** I mean, I dated a few guys, but I only slept with the one.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:43:36:** And that was so bad it soured you on guys or something?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:43:49:** LoL. No.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:44:05:** We were together for a couple of years.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:44:14:** Oh good.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:44:33:** By which I mean… Well I won’t pretend I didn’t enjoy the guys.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:44:52:** So what made you realize…?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:45:13:** It wasn’t really any one thing…

**Vixxen81 @ 08:45:27:** Mostly it was little stuff over time

**Vixxen81 @ 08:45:46:** And then this last summer I had a lot of time for reflection.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:46:11:** What about u?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:46:50:** It was all about the woman.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:47:18:** You guys were pretty serious huh?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:47:42:** So what happened? You seem nice enough to me. Did she leave you or did you leave her?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:48:24:** She died.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:48:55:** I’m so sorry…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:49:15:** I’m better now. More or less, anyway. And I’m hoping I can find that kind of love again.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:50:22:** Is it okay if I change the subject? Something a little less painful??

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:50:31:** Go ahead.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:50:54:** About your screen name… Are u a redhead?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:51:02:** Yes.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:51:16:** Natural?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:51:35:** Yes again.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:51:49:** Wow, that’s great!

**Vixxen81 @ 08:52:04:** I have a total thing for redheads

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:52:11:** Yeah?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:52:24:** Definitely… how long your hair?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:52:27:** is

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:52:43:** Just past the shoulder blades in the back. It’s layered towards the front.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:52:51:** Sounds cute &lt;3

**Vixxen81 @ 08:53:05:** Freckles?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:53:20:** Some.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:53:28:** *licks*

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:53:39:** *blushes*

**Vixxen81 @ 08:53:47:** *gives sexiest grin ever*

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:53:59:** *melts*

**Vixxen81 @ 08:54:06:** :-D :-D :-D

**Vixxen81 @ 08:54:18:** Your so fun!

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:54:41:** So, what about your hair?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:54:59:** Blonde. But dont let that (and my aweful typing) fool you.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:55:07:** Natural?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:55:20:** Yeah but I lighten it.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:55:33:** So whats the kitten part mean?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:55:45:** It means I purr if you pet me just right. ;-D

**Vixxen81 @ 08:55:56:** *pets*

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:56:08:** *purrs*

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:56:32:** What about you? 81 is…?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:56:43:** My birth year.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:56:57:** Oh, we’re the same age.

**Vixxen81 @ 08:57:10:** You are just too perfect…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:57:30:** Are you a robot?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:57:31:** Are you a robot?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:57:46:** Ha!

**Vixxen81 @ 08:57:51:** lolololololol

**Vixxen81 @ 08:58:23:** So what about the hot part?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:58:44:** That’s the promise. What I’ll do to you. ;-)

**Vixxen81 @ 08:58:57:** What you’re already doing to me

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:59:09:** Really?

**Vixxen81 @ 08:59:25:** Oh I’m _way_ hot right now…

**Vixxen81 @ 08:59:43:** *kisses*

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 08:59:58:** *kisses back*

**Vixxen81 @ 09:00:10:** :-D

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:00:31:** So have you ever kissed a girl before?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:00:45:** In the non-virtual way?

**Vixxen81 @ 09:01:04:** Once in high school.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:01:32:** What was she like?

**Vixxen81 @ 09:02:06:** Well she kissed me…so dont look to her for my taste in women

**Vixxen81 @ 09:02:27:** Mostly she was sleazy

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:02:48:** And what was the kiss like?

**Vixxen81 @ 09:03:13:** Definitely didn’t suck…

**Vixxen81 @ 09:03:41:** I mean she was pretty hot and she definitely new what she was doing

**Vixxen81 @ 09:04:02:** Lets just say I had to lock myself in a bathroom afterwards

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:04:25:** Steamy.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:04:49:** So why didn’t you end up with her?

**Vixxen81 @ 09:05:08:** 1st theres the fact that she was an emotional basket case.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:05:21:** And I had a guy at the time

**Vixxen81 @ 09:05:34:** Well he was an on and off guy

**Vixxen81 @ 09:05:56:** But I wasnt really ready to face the lesbian stuff yet

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:06:12:** It can be tough.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:06:43:** What about you? lots of kisses??

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:06:55:** Yes, but all with one girl.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:07:10:** I like that your committed.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:07:19:** Do you think u could be commited to me?

**Vixxen81 @ 09:07:27:** i mean I know I havent known long

**Vixxen81 @ 09:07:38:** but its really not like I’m gonna change back

**Vixxen81 @ 09:07:51:** and I’m a fastlearner when I apply myself

**Vixxen81 @ 09:08:02:** and Id really like to apply msyelf to you ;-)

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:08:13:** There’s definite potential. :-)

**Vixxen81 @ 09:08:19:** Yay!

**Vixxen81 @ 09:08:27:** And I’m defnitely looking 4 commitment to.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:08:34:** I commit

**Vixxen81 @ 09:08:41:** I’m committed

**Vixxen81 @ 09:08:48:** I’m a committee

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:08:56:** :-)

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:09:33:** So, about the vixen part…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:09:42:** If you had to pick one word to describe yourself in bed…

**Vixxen81 @ 09:09:57:** The word is stamina!

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:10:04:** Fun!

**Vixxen81 @ 09:10:08:** Whats your word?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:10:35:** Affectionate.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:10:48:** But I can definitely be affectionate with stamina.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:11:09:** Think u can keep up?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:11:31:** Oh, I can go all night and day.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:11:45:** How many times?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:12:01:** Wouldn’t you like to know? *evil grin*

**Vixxen81 @ 09:12:12:** *kisses*

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:12:24:** *licks*

**Vixxen81 @ 09:12:32:** Licks where?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:12:44:** *evil grin*

**Vixxen81 @ 09:12:53:** *blushes*

**Vixxen81 @ 09:13:16:** Kinda hot in here…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:13:36:** *gives ice cubes*

**Vixxen81 @ 09:13:47:** Kinda hotter in here…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:14:03:** So…any hobbies?

**Vixxen81 @ 09:14:18:** You mean besides what Im doing with those ice cubes?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:14:29:** :-P

**Vixxen81 @ 09:14:51:** Mostly I just fight the forces of darkness

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:15:06:** No, but really?

**Vixxen81 @ 09:15:28:** I like to spend time with my friends…

**Vixxen81 @ 09:15:41:** Love a good workout

**Vixxen81 @ 09:15:57:** Some nights I relax with a cheesy ice skating movie

**Vixxen81 @ 09:16:12:** What about u?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:16:39:** Well, there’s the Justice League; they keep me hopping.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:16:44:** :-)

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:16:53:** And my friends are always coming and going.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:17:15:** And I’m sort of into the occult scene.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:17:21:** oh…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:17:40:** You think I’m weird, don’t you? :-/

**Vixxen81 @ 09:17:44:** No

**Vixxen81 @ 09:17:52:** Really no

**Vixxen81 @ 09:18:09:** Its just…do you worship or study?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:18:26:** Given the choices, I’d pick study.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:18:38:** Practice?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:18:47:** ?

**Vixxen81 @ 09:19:31:** Are you into like dark stuff?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:20:02:** Oh! No. Definitely no. Definitely, emphatically no.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:20:16:** Oh thank god!

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:20:21:** I’m a positive energy kind of gal. :-)

**Vixxen81 @ 09:20:28:** good!

**Vixxen81 @ 09:20:35:** Very good!

**Vixxen81 @ 09:20:47:** I’m definitely looking for positive enregy

**Vixxen81 @ 09:20:51:** eneryg

**Vixxen81 @ 09:20:56:** energy!!

**Vixxen81 @ 09:21:05:** God I can’t even typ e I’m so excited

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:21:14:** Excited?

**Vixxen81 @ 09:21:30:** I jsut can’t beleive this is going so well.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:21:39:** I’m like seriously interetsed in you

**Vixxen81 @ 09:21:48:** it is going well right?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:22:57:** Very well. :-)

**Vixxen81 @ 09:23:00:** :-d

**Vixxen81 @ 09:23:06:** I mean :-D

**Vixxen81 @ 09:24:23:** Maybe its way too soon to say this… But my philosophy is sieze the moment, cause tomorrow you might be dead And if it is too soon we can totally take it slow. But I wanna go ahead and put this out there… I think we should try to meet…

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:24:52:** You’re not an axe-murder, right?

**Vixxen81 @ 09:25:09:** only when they lie about there hair color :-P

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:25:24:** We should meet.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:25:38:** oh god oh god oh god

**Vixxen81 @ 09:25:56:** Now I’m all nervous and excitible

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:26:13:** Calm down. I don’t even know where you live yet.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:26:21:** That came out kind of stalker-y.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:26:23:** California

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:26:39:** Really? Me too!

**Vixxen81 @ 09:26:54:** Oh god oh god oh god

**Vixxen81 @ 09:27:10:** What part?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:27:35:** It’s kind of a small-ish town. Not a lot of people have heard of it.

**Vixxen81 @ 09:27:59:** I got one of those to. So whats yours called?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:28:08:** Sunnydale.

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:28:21:** Yours?

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:29:03:** Still there?

**Vixxen81 @ 09:29:17:** willow???

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:29:42:** 0.0

**_Redhotkitten_ @ 09:30:16:** bUFFY?!?!?


End file.
